Notre Dame de Paris
by PikaDrayer
Summary: What is the worst thing that could happen to Spencer Reid? Seeing his girlfriend being held hostage in a money heist of course! But when the BAU team comes to the rescue and she is released without a struggle, everyone begin to understand that this heist may not be what it seems. And why is the Professor always one step ahead of them?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi ! Here is the first chapter !_

_I'm sorry for the faults, but I'm a french College student without a beta ^^'_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Special Agent Spencer Reid, or Doctor Spencer Reid as he preferred, was an impatient man. Tomorrow his girlfriend would be back from her trip in Spain. It was a short one, only seven days, but yet he felt her absence on every single one.

Adria Martin had been in his life for almost a year now, and they had been dating for 6 months. It was not always perfect; Adria being frustrated and worried when his was away on a mission, Spencer sometimes not understanding her independence or need of space, but they made it work.

"_Listen, you know I have to go." _

"_But what if you are hurt? Or worse?" _

_... _

"_Spencer, I think I will go on a walk this afternoon." _

"_You want me to come with you? _

"_No thanks. I need to be alone for a while."_

* * *

He had met her initially in the library, reading at his usual spot. It was a velour chair in front of a window, always free and giving him a wonderful view on the square on the other side of the street. He had tried to asked her if she could change, but had not been able to form a coherent sentence once he took a good look at her. The woman before him was beautiful.

Not like those perfect and very false women you could see in movies or reality shows, but she had light brown hair cut just above her shoulder, light brown eyes, a pretty little nose, and a slightly round face that gave her an innocent appearance.

"_Sorry but... Could you... It's just that usually... It's just a habit, really..." He could see her holding a laugh, obviously finding his display of eloquence very funny. _

_In the end she decided to simply on the other side of the table, now facing him. _

"_I'm Adria Martin, and you?" she was smiling invitingly, probably trying to put him more at ease. _

"_Spencer Reid." The young agent was now flushing, his cheeks a bright shade of red. _

"_Nice to meet you Spencer." _

After that they both went back to their books, staying in an agreeable silence. Two days after and she was there again, on the opposite chair of his. It took three or four meeting before they began to talk, discussing about everything and nothing, learning to know the other. Spencer was looking forward these meetings more and more, finding a good friend in the young woman.

* * *

When he talked with his team about her, each one of them reacted in their own way. Hotch and Rossi said nothing, but had a slight smile on their lips, Derek teased him good naturally, Prentiss and JJ just congratulated him about opening to other people.

Garcia, always the mother hen, did a compete check-up of her background. What she found out was weird though. There was no record of a 'Adria Martin' in USA before recently. The only trace was in France, but it was feint, almost as if someone had tried to erase all the proofs of her existence. Then there was nothing after 2015 until two months ago.

"_Really golden boy, it's scary! This girl is almost a ghost. If it wasn't for me and my wonderful talent, nobody would know a damn thing." She was obviously trying to joke, but failed to hide the concern in her voice. _

"_There must be an explanation Garcia." Spencer did not know who he was trying to convinced. _

"_Just be careful my apple pie. I don't want you to be hurt." _

He did not say it to the others, wanting first to discuss it with the young woman. When he broached the subject the next day, she got angry, almost screaming that it was none of his business, before storming out. She did not come back for two days.

"_What right did you have to check on me!" Her ire was visible in her eyes. She was tensed, obviously trying to not make a scene. _

"_I'm sorry! It's just... my friend thought it could be a good idea... And it was!" Again, he did not know who he was trying to convince. _

"_Oh really? Invading my private life was a good idea?" _

"_Just explain to me!" Now his tone was almost desperate. _

"_Go to hell!" Then she just turned her back on him and walk away. _

When she did, she apologized, and explained everything to him. She was born in France, but when she was 20, she decided she did not like her life, could not find her happiness anywhere, and took the decision to leave it all behind her.

She looked around and finally found someone who assured her he could make completely disappeared. He gave her five different passports, Marie Argent, Aude Delacoure, … And then she left a note for her loved ones, and left, never turning back.

"_My life wasn't awful, far from it. It's just... I couldn't find my place, I was always the odd one, never fitting." She shook sadly her head. "So, one day as I was drunk, I understood that that this life would kill me, unless I killed it first. And that's what I did." _

Spencer understood what she meant. Fortunately for him though, Gideon had found him and gave him a place where he fitted in the end. Adria had not had this chance. But maybe now she could finally settle? After all, she had taken back her true name.

* * *

After that their friendship began to change. And little by little, feeling a of another nature began to emerge. He had been scared at first, not knowing what to do. But again, he talked about it with his, and in the end, after a few tries, he managed to invite her on a date. After that they had taken their time, not wanting to rush things.

But a month ago she had begun slowly to move in his apartment. It was before the last case, a really long and difficult one. Instead of simply waiting for him, Adria had decided to go on a trip in Spain, taking a little time for herself and decompress.

"_Is it again because of the case?" Spencer asked, knowing the answer. _

"_I assure you it's not. I just need to move." She already seemed tired by the argument. _

"_I get it." He did not. He thought she had finally completely settled by now. _

Now he was back, having landed the night before, and he was impatiently waiting for her to come back. He turned on the tv, wanting to see the news before heading for a store. He needed some special ingredients to make his girlfriend her favorite plate for her return.

Now that he had had time to think about it, he understood why she still needed to move, to discover the word. It was in her, like it was in him to always want to learn something new. Maybe next time he could go with her?

"_**... We still don't know how many hostages there is, or if they are alright. For now, we just hope there is no victims. The armed and masked individuals are currently retrenched inside The Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre, here, on the Plaza de Colón..." **_

The phone drop heavily on the ! I hope you liked it !

* * *

_I take all the critiques, good or bad, as long as they are constructive ^^ Please R&R !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi ! Here is the second chapter !_

_I'm sorry for the faults, but I'm a french College student without a beta ^^'_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Agent Aaron Hotchner was woken up abruptly from his slumber by the insistent ringing from his cell phone. It was a message from the bureau asking him to come back immediately. When he entered the office of his superior Erin Strauss, something told him that the rest his team and himself deserved would not happen any time soon.

"You take a plane in one hour to Spain." Her tone was clipped and cold.

"What happened?" He was used to her icy nature. Enough to know that something was probably very wrong.

"The daughter of the ambassador of the United-Kingdoms is kept hostage in the Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre, due to a failed robbery.  
Neither Spain or Great-Britain want this to become a national accident, and knowing or capability and the experience of David, they asked for us, as a neutral ground. Still you are to go as an exterior help only."

"Very well. What elements do we have?" It was not the usual kind of case for them, yet it was true they had some experience in handling negotiations.

"A centre of operations has been established outside the building and the Inspectora Raquel Murillo is on her way as a negotiator." There was some respect at the mention of the other woman, so Aaron guessed she was good at her job according to his superior.

"I will make all the preparations." With that he exited her office, intending to warn his team as soon as possible.

He made all the calls one by one, each one of his agents answering immediately. Yet when he tried to reach the final member, he found out that he could not join him. Slightly worried he was about to try again when he saw the young agent Spencer Reid running in the bullpen, his hair a complete mess, his eyes red from crying, and completely panicked.

"I need your help! I need to go to Spain NOW! I..." The young man was about to passed out from lake of breath, his lunges squeezing in fear.

"Reid, stop! What you need to do is calming down. Explain everything, what happened?" But the kid was oblivious to his questions or attempts to reassure him. He was only rambling about Spain and someone in danger... Aaron had a really bad feeling about this.

He took the young genius by the elbow and lead him toward the bathrooms before the draw even more attention to themselves. The senior agent had a presentiment the neither of them would want witnesses in the next few minutes. Once in the seclude area he made a gesture for Spncer to continue.

"It's Adria! She was... No! She still is in Spain! She is in the Fábrica, I know it! We have to..." The rest of the sentence was lost in the sobs raking the thin body.

"_shit_" thought the leader of the best BAU team. This was not what he had planned, Reid was a member of his team and an incredible profiler, but if he was emotionally involved, he could be more a burden than anything.

Yet did he really have the right to confined his agent here when all of them would be on the site? Could he forbid him to help when it was probably the only that would help him keep going? In an instant his decision was taken.

"Reid, I need you to keep quiet and listen to me carefully." Once he saw the young man nodded and taking deeper breaths, he continued "We have just been sent to Spain, in order to help the negotiations between the Inspectora Raquel Murillo and the hostages takers inside the building."

When he saw the the hope in his eyes he stopped him before he could talked or thanked him.

"I need to be able to trust you. I won't tell a thing to Strauss, but we need to warn the others. And at the first sign of you not handling the situation, you are out of the case!" Reid acquiesced at that, and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Then together they existed the small space with his senior agent.

When the team gathered in the conference room, Aaron explained the principal mission on the case, then the situation with his youngest agent's girlfriend. They all decided to keep it to themselves for now,vowing to help their friend at the best of their capacities.

* * *

The atmosphere in the plane was tensed and quiet. All the team kept replaying the record of the first, and for now only phone call, between the Inspectora Raquel Murillo and the man who called himself El Professor.

"Something is wrong." stated Derek. "There is something disturbing about this phone call."

"Yes, I know. He is far too much at ease. It's almost as he had prepared himself. He knew exactly what to say to gain and keep the upper hand." Rossi appeared really bothered by this.

"For a man supposed to be locked in a building with 67 hostages after a failed robbery. It's almost as if he is enjoying himself."

"There is also the way he treated the Inspectora." JJ frowned at this. "He seems to completely disregard her, trying to embarrass her in front of her colleagues."

"No. I think he doesn't underestimate or undermined her. He is too smart for this. It's more probable that he is trying to create a certain discord within the police forces." countered seriously Emily.

Agent Hotchner was listening intensely his team's brainstorming. Until now he had reached the same conclusions, and was happy to see everyone on the same page. However, Spencer had been quiet during all the flight. It made Aaron twitched uncomfortably. The young genius was never quiet. He was about to try to talk to him when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it

"Aaron Hotchner … Yes … They did what? … I see. Tell them to not move again until we arrive … Thank you." When he saw the strange looks his team send him he explained.

"the Coronel Prieto ordered an attack. Apparently he wanted to be the one to save Alison Parker. There is no victim, but now we know that all the hostages have artifical weapons, and are dressed exactly like the burglars, even the masks." He sighed heavily. Working with this man was not going to be easy.

"Now I want all of you to rest. Take a nap, it should not be too long anymore."

* * *

They arrived on the operations site just before noon.

"Inspectora Murillo? I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is my team: Agent David Rossi who will assist you with the negotiations, Agents Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan and Doctor Spencer Reid, who will establish the different profiles, and Agent Jennifer Jareau, who will handle the press as much as possible."

"Welcome! Nice to meet you. I hope that you will deal with this situation better than some of us until now." Saying this she looked intently toward the Coronel Prieto.

"We will try. The next time the Professor call, the Agent Rossi will take the call. We hope to throw him out of his game by just being here." He could see the tension and animosity between the two, and knew he would have to play the buffer.

Saying that,he knew he needed to talk to his youngest agent soon. Him and David has spoken in the plane, and they had both agreed to a plan... a plan that would put Adria in great danger. But it needed to be done.

"Reid, I need to talk to you." He led the genius outside the tent, and slightly apart from the police officers around them.

"I swear Hotch, I won't be a burden to the team! But I need to be there, with all of you!" If only it was this simple...

"Yes, I know Reid, and that's not about this. We discussed something with Rossi, and we decided that what we need to do is throw off their leader, make him doubt and fear about his plan."

"And how do plan to do this?" Aaron could see in his eyes that he had already understood where this conversation was leading.

"We need to offer him an information he did not plan on. Something that could lead to the failure of his precious plan"

"No! You can't do that! They will kill her!" The young agent was visibly trying to not shout.

"Reid, it may be the only way to save her. If they panic, they may be tempt to release all the hostages, or make a mistake that will allow us to enter the building an save everyone."

"... Or they could kill her." It was whispered this time.

"They haven't killed anyone for the moment, and we both know they want to keep it this way. I need you to trust me, Spencer."

"I know. I trust guys, it's just ..." At this moment Spencer looked so young and frail that Aaron felt a pang of sympathy.

"I know, you love her. Don't worry, we will save her, all of us." And the leader meant it with every words.

* * *

When the phone once again rang, David took a deep breath and answered.

"El Professor I presume?" The FBI agent kept his voice calm and amical, trying to surprise the other man.

"Well Agent Rossi, what a shame... The BAU is already here. And me who wanted to speak a little more with the Inspectora Murillo." There was a mocking undertone behind the sweet tone of the brain behind the heist.

"You knew we would come?" No surprise filter from his voice, yet the Italian was both impressed and worried. How much had this man planned?

"Well, considering we have Alison Parker, the daughter of Sir Benjamin Parker, Ambassador of the United-Kingdoms securely inside the Fábrica, it was obvious to me that your team and especially you, Agent Rossi, would be asked to come to help the negotiations." No hesitations, no doubts. This was definitely not good.

"I see you considered everything. Yet I still think I can surprise you." David really did not want to do it, yet he knew it was unavoidable.

"Oh, really?"

"What do you know about the other hostages you have?"

"Well, most are employees, the others are Alison's comrades, and there a few tourists. That's all." The voice was still calm and collected, but it would change soon, David was sure of that.

The Italian looked behind him at the closed expression of Aaron, and the panicked face of Spencer. The others were in the background, observing without missing a piece of the exchange. The older agent knew it was a very risky move, but he needed to throw off the man on the other side. He could not delay the plan any longer.

The Professor was far too confident, and David had to make him doubt. He just hoped that by doing so ha was not about to endanger Adria's life even more.

"Well, what if I told you that one of those 'tourists' is affiliated to a member of our team?" There was no coming back now.

"I would naturally call your bluff." Was it a slight tremor in this distorted voice?

"And yet it is the case. Why do you think we are here? To save Alison Parker? The FBI doesn't care about Spain and England political alliances. We are her for our colleague, and that's all."

"No no no... That's impossible!" The metallic voice on the other side of the line was now panicked.

"So, now that you have this information, which I think was not part of your plan, what will you do?" Despite the triumph present in this question, the BAU agent could not help but feel he had done something very, very wrong.

"I will call you back later." The answer was short and cold, cutting all hope of pursuing the conversation.

The line went dead and David took a circular look around the tent, guilt rising in his throat when his eyes locked on the young man crying in the background..

* * *

The Professor hung up with a sight, his expression of panic melted away and let a smile shown on his face. He took an inspiration and went once again for the phone, this time calling his captain inside the Fábrica.

"Berlin?"

"Yes Professor?" The tone was mocking, probably because the other had already heard the discussion between him and the FBI agent.

"They bought it." Well, maybe he was a little smug. After all, who could pretend having outsmart the best team of the BAU?

"I know. What a talented actor you are."

"We begin the plan Paris."

* * *

_I take all the critiques, good or bad, as long as they are constructive ^^ Please R&R !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi ! Here is the third chapter !_

_I'm sorry for the faults, but I'm a french College student without a beta ^^'_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

The BAU had been here for a while now, and the lake of communication between them and the hostage takers was beginning to grate their nerves. El professor had not call since the last exchange, and it was worrisome.

They had thought that making him believed that Adria was an FBI agent would perturb him enough that he either would make a mistake or abandon the heist. But it had been hours now and there was still no sign of an opportunity or a capitulation.

They could do nothing but wait. All of them except Rossi and Morgan went back to their Hotel for the night. They had decided earlier that they would always leave some members of their team, taking some rest in turn.

It was in the morning of the second day in the heist that Mónica Gaztambide went outside with an armed group to deliver a speech in the name of the robbers, stating that the hostages were treated well, and confirming the fact that they were dressed the same, with factice weapons.

There was no way for the members of law enforcement to distinguish them from their captors. The partner of the Inspectora, Ángel Rubio, almost gave the order to shoot, but in the end decided against it. And it was a very wise decision in the mind of the profilers, who were persuaded that the robbers would never be the this obvious.

One of the big advancements in the situation was a video, sent to the police by none other the Alison Parker, showing the room she was in, but more importantly, the face of one of the robbers. Immediately Garcia began a facial reconnaissance in their files, and soon they had the identity of Aníbal Cortés.

While the team began to look and study his profile, the rest of the persons present in the tent watch the security videos from the Fábrica, hoping to catch him on it was one or more of his accomplices.

It was Raquel who called El Professor, when she came back, Rossi behind, ready to help. Again, the beginning of the exchange was made to be uncomfortable and humiliating for the woman, but this time she answered in kind, which made the older agent smile.

But quickly the conversation came back to the tentative of intrusion the night before, when the BAU team was not there yet. In the end, it was the Inspectora who won the exchange, making the man on the other side of the line doubt.

The big step toward the resolution of this case was the discovery of the name Silene Oliveira. One of the accomplices of Aníbal, saw with him in the Fábrica for what was probably a reconnaissance mission. At least two of them now would pay for their crimes.

Unfortunately later that day several gunshots were heard. Everyone was in position, ready to intervene. They were unwilling to put the hostages at risk, but they would have any choices if there was a massacre inside. Just when they were about to go, the phone ring again, signifying that El professor wanted to talk to them, probably about the shooting.

"What was that? What happened?" It was David who took the phone, anger and worry building up in him.

"Nothing to worry about, Agent Rossi. It was a simple warning against one of our guests who tried to play a nasty trick on us. Like I said, nothing to worry about." The deformed voice was still calm on the other side of the line.

"And how can I trust you about that?"

"Well, what if I gave you a gage of my good faith?"

"And what would that be?"

"A witness of course!" The cheerful answer was the last thing they heard before the line went dead.

Everyone in the tent hold their breath. Would a hostage be released? It was what everyone was hoping for. But it seemed to be unrealistic. After all, it would put them at risk, and there was no way El Professor would risk it, right?

Yet, soon enough, the doors of the Fábrica opened, and before anyone could see him, Reid was out, rushing toward the form slowly exiting the building. During that day the young man had been quiet and implicated, working more and harder than anyone to find a solution at this situation.

That's why he knew before all the others who was been release. He ran faster than ever, only focused on getting to the direction of one on the most important persons in his life.

"Adria!" Spencer shouted, still running in the direction of his girlfriend.

The young man sprinted toward her, put his arm around her shoulders, and forced her behind the security tape. He quickly led her in the tent, looking her face with growing anger. The young woman was shaking, both with fear and exhaustion. Multiple bruises were decorating her face, and she had a bleeding lip. All the while the BAU agent was talking to her, whispering words of comfort and encouragement.

Once in the tent, she was welcome by all the BAU team, each one of them hugging her. At first the Coronel and the Inspectora wanted to question her immediately, but Spencer and the rest of the BAU dissuaded them. After all Adria was not going anywhere, and she would respond better after a meal, a hot shower and a good night of sleep.

There was also the fact that Reid had been out of his mind with worry during these past two days, and needed to reassure himself with his girlfriend's presence. He would be far more effective and focus after that.

The only things the young girl told them were that the hostages were indeed treated well enough, and that everyone seemed to be in good health. Her own bruises came from an interrogation with their leader, who wanted to know everything she could tell about the BAU.

At this point both Aaron and David looked away, guilt written in their eyes, but Adria had been quick to reassure them. It was because the robbers knew she had connections with the BAU that they released her. She thanked them both, but it was obvious that she was exhausted, and Aaron ordered Spencer to take her to the hotel.

Adria was now under the shower of the hotel were her boyfriend and the rest of his team were staying, the hot water hitting her face with strength, trying to forget for a moment the last 48 hours. They had been stressful, and not in a small amount terrifying. Suddenly, her last moments in the Fábrica came back, rushing in her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_When the man identified as the leader had come toward her with anger radiating from all over him, Adria had known her attachment to the BAU, or more specifically to one of their agents, had been "discovered"._

_"I will take care of her in person." his smile was predatory, and he seemed to take great pleasure in the fear she was showing. He roughly took her arm, forcing to stand up and follow him._

_"NO! Don't touch me!" The young woman was now crying openly, trying to get free from the vicious grip on her arm._

_Berlin paid no mind to her struggles. He put a pair of plastic cuffs around her wrist, trapping them behind her back, and lift her non too gently on his shoulder, cutting effectively her breath for a few seconds. When he saw the others about to protest, he beat them to it._

_"El Professor asked me to take care of her personally. I have orders for this kind of situations, and I know what to do." When he saw their doubts, he added "Don't worry. I won't disobey his orders this time, she will be as good as new when I will bring her back." He seemed to think for a moment, and then add "Well, if she is an obedient little girl of course."_

_Then he kept walking, taking his victim away from the safety of the other hostages. Once in the office the sociopath had claimed as his, he put down Adria on the chair on the other side of his own seat. He did not sit, though, simply observing her with the face of a cat_

_Then Berlin had come closer, a sadistic gleam in his eyes, edging the knife toward her. Without another word he had placed himself behind her and... cut her restrains. When it was done, she brought her sore wrists in front of her and rubbed them._

_"You certainly took your time." The tone was cold, but there was a teasing edge behind._

_"Well, obviously the months with the sweet Doctor Spencer Reid had done nothing to soften your nature, dear little sister." When he saw her glare, his smile widened "Or should I say, Paris?"_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

I take all the critiques, good or bad, as long as they are constructive ^^ Please R&R !


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi ! Here is the fourth chapter !_

_I'm sorry for the faults, but I'm a french College student without a beta ^^'_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Adria was in troubles; she just knew it. _**Adria**_… so foreign, and yet it was her name now. She had chosen it, a new name for a new life. A better life, or at least it had been the idea back then. Been now a hacker, selling her services to the higher bidder, was not was she had expected yet she was happy like that.

Well, most of the time. Moments like this, trapped alone in a small alley with five very angry men between her and the escape road, was definitively not in her intentions when she left her home. Yet it was just like her to end in this kind of situations…

They belonged to a small local gang, nothing prestigious really, but with enough influence to have the money _and_ the information necessary to find and hire her. It was a little job really, hacking inside a small pharmaceutical enterprise to find the next convoy containing a certain molecule.

They wanted to use it in their next drug, or something like that. She did not care; it was not her problem. Now, what was definitely her problem was that it had become rather obvious after a while that they did not intent of paying her. And that, there was no way she could let it go. So instead she warned the enterprise and the authorities about the robbery.

The problem was that gang was not very pleased by her little indiscretion, and this was their way of letting her know. This was predictable, really, but what she had not planned was that they would find her before she left the town. It seemed like they had a little bit more contacts than what she had anticipated.

From what she could see they did not seem to be trained in any martial arts, and she could surprise them easily enough. On the good side, she was probably capable to take down two, or even three of them. On the bad side, it meant there would still be two of them to beat the crap out of her. The mobsters were about to jump on her when a man behind them cleared his throat loudly.

He was the stereotype of the intellectual. A shy expression, glasses, slightly awkward, and there was the word geek written all over him. Yet he was tall enough, and seemed to have muscles hidden his cardigan... Who was still wearing cardigans these days?

"Can I help you gentlemen?" his smile and his voice seemed jovial, as if he was asking his friendly neighbor about the weather this day.

Who was this guy? Was he suicidal? It was rather obvious that it was a really delicate situation, not made for peoples like him. So why was he playing dumb with these guys? Suddenly a though occurred to the young woman.

_Oh no, I hope he is not the chivalrous type… I don't need a knight in a whit armor. The last thing I want is to feel guilty because this guy got killed while trying to save me…_

Then he moved, and Adria could hardly believe her eyes. This man was a freaking ninja, all in speed and well-placed blows, taking out his opponents in a few seconds each. Before anyone could react, two of the five men were down, and he was about to attack the third.

Adria, when she saw the attention of the two men still up was on her strange savior, attacked. Soon enough, all the men were down. Taking a deep breath, she looked up, and saw the man staring at her trough his glasses.

"Well… Thank you I guess." She was slightly uneasy by the way he was looking at her. Like if he was scanning her every thought.

"You guess?" Finally, he stopped his inspection, and smiled. But it was cold, and unnerving for the young woman.

"Listen man, you saved my ass, I'm grateful, end of the story. Good bye!" Adria went to exit the alleyway, but went she tried to brush past him he took her arm in a rather strong grip, and held her there.

"That's it? The least you could do is offer me a coffee." His tone was pleasant, but his grip unrelenting. Not wanting to go in another fight she was not sure to win, Adria yielded for the moment.

"Well, if it's what it takes to get rid of you, this way." She led him toward a little coffee shop two streets from there.

The young woman ordered for both of them and waited rather impatiently for him to finish his drink so could they part ways. It did not go as planned.

"I have a job proposition for you." They had drink silently in their own cup for the past five minutes and obviously, it was too good to be true.

"What kind?" After all, she needed money.

"Certainly not the kind we can discuss in a public place." He looked superstitiously around them, like a bad parody of a James Bond movie.

"Then not the kind I discuss at all." Her tone was sharp and cutting, letting him know that it was not up to discussion.

After her recent experience, Adria was not too keen on following a perfect stranger in his home. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice…

"Are you not even a little bit curious?" The man seemed to be taken aback by her answer. Obviously, he had expected she would go willingly with him. The fool!

"Of course, I am. But I am also rather prudent girl." She got up and was about to leave when a hand caught her wrist.

"Wait!" This time his grip was soft, letting her know that she could walked away if she wanted to.

"Come with me. I'll tell you everything, and if you accept my proposition, you will have 50 000 euros now, and 50 000 euros when the job is done." That made Adria paused.

It was a lot of money. Enough that she could leave for another country and still have some cash. She could not miss this opportunity. With a sign from her head she indicated the exit, letting him know she was ready to follow him. He led her toward his car and invited her in the passenger seat.

In the car he explained what he wanted from her. He wanted to disappeared, truly and literally, from every computer system on the planet. He had not renewed his papers since he was 19, but it was not enough for him.

He wished to become a ghost. From his birth to this day he wanted to erase every traces of his existence, every proofs of his life. Well, it was in her competences, so as long as the cash was there, she saw no problem in this request.

"I have a question though. Is Adria your real name?" The question was asked on the road, after half an hour of car.

"No." There was no point lying about this, and he could still hope about knowing her true name one day.

"Good." Well, at least that was clear, but there was still a problem.

"So, how can I call you?" At the question he smirked a little before answering.

"Call me Professor, like everyone else."

That's how Paris met El Professor. At this moment he was just 'El Professor', a man that Paris had learned to trust. Later he would be Sergio Marquina, a man who would steal her heart. But that was a story for another time.

* * *

For now, she with in a bed next to her 'boyfriend', Spencer Reid. She sighted, hating the idea of making the man suffer. Yet, in a very near future, she would leave him heartbroken, and alone. It was her mission, a mission given by the man she loved, the man she wanted to go back to.

It was ironic… If she had met Spencer earlier in her life, she would probably had fallen for him. Maybe they leave together by now, in a big house, with a dog or two? Maybe she would be in the good side of the law?

Or maybe not. There was no way to know now, no way to go back in time. Now she was simply following a plan, a plan bigger than anything she had known. A plan she had several key positions in it. And the first part of her mission was the longer, and the most complicated. Make the poor, sweet, Doctor Spencer Reid, Special Agent of the BAU, fall for her.

It had not been hard to find his points of interest, the place to meet him, or the way to engage in a dialog. She even read several books from authors he seemed to appreciate, just to be able to follow through his explanations and even have interesting debates with the young Doctor.

No, the most difficult task, and yet the most crucial, had been to be accept by the rest of his team. It had taken some time, and a complete rewrite of her past, for them to begin to warm up to her.

Needless to say, the most dangerous part had been the background check-up they knew Penelope Garcia, the Technical Analyst from the team, would make. El Professor, Berlin and Paris had worked months on it, making not too clean but not too shady, not too easy to find but not too hard, and close enough from the truth for the young woman to be able to stick to it.

Once this phase was a success, all she had to do was to keep up with the act until her second act begin.

The second part was simple, if slightly uncomfortable and boring. Being a simple hostage during a failed robbery was not very exciting, but she needed to be there. First to create some discord in the BAU, and then to be the perfect joker. The joker only El Professor and Berlin knew they had, the one they used at the first difficulty they encountered.

At that though she touched her sore jaw. Berlin had not hold back, that was for sure. Her brother in law had made sure she would not be mistaking for an accomplice.

**_Flashback_**

_"So, what about the gunshots? What happened?" Adria was intrigued and knew something had happened. She only hoped it was not too bad._

_"No no no." "You do not need to know that. Remember, the less there is in you little brain, the less chances you have to get caught afterward." His tone was taunting, knowing how she hated being left out of the loop._

_"Well, I guess I have to trust you about this."_

_"That's the spirit! Now, I have to roughen you a little, little sister."_

_"Do your worst." She meant it, but without really been prepared._

_The movement was so fast that Paris barely saw it, and yet the palm connected with her cheek with enough strength to make her stumble. She lifted her hand to her lips, barely believing it when she felt the blood._

_Shocked, the young woman looked up, trying to understand what just happened, when she saw something unusual. Berlin's stare was fixed on her, boring through her soul, and his expression was serious and close._

_There was no trace of his irritating smirk, nor the casual demeanor he would usually exhibit. No, there was only the determination of a man on duty._

_Because that's what is was, it was his duty to make sure she was credible once out of the building, to assure her the sympathy of the agents, the pity of her so called friends, and the total devotion of her 'boyfriend', to give her enough flexibility to go on with her part the plan._

_So, she straitened, return the stare with equal determination, and waited for the next blow._

_**End Flashback**_

Now she could begin the phase 3 of the plan. Observing, reporting, and if it was needed, destroying.

* * *

_I take all the critiques, good or bad, as long as they are constructive ^^ Please R&R _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi ! Here is the fifth chapter !_

_I'm sorry for the faults, but I'm a french College student without a beta ^^'_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

The next morning, Spencer took Adria back to the tent set in front of the Fábrica for this occasion. The operation site was buzzing with activity, every parts of the law enforcement present having a specific task to accomplish.

The young man was worried. Adria had not talked much since her liberation, and her usually playful smile was absent. He also knew for sure that she had not slept well last night. He would have preferred letting her rest at the hotel, but there were questions that needed answers, and Adria was the only one for the moment able to give them.

When the Inspectora Raquel Murrillo called back El Professor, Adria was there, Spencer on her right and Dereck on her left, listening attentively. They all wanted to know if she could recognize the voice or the type of speech and attribute it to someone in the Fábrica.

Unfortunately, she could not recognize the distorted voice or the refined speech in any of her former captors. Only the Coronel and the Inspectora seemed to be put off by that. Spencer and the rest of the BAU had anticipated that the leader of the heist would not expose himself to a hostage he would free later.

What really surprised them was the demands of the man. It was very precise, and in the same time very different from what they had expected. It was so... so simple, like any other robber would ask. Excepted, everyone in this tent knew El Professor and the ones under his orders were not low level robbers. They were trained thieves and hostages takers.

* * *

Paris hold back a laugh when she heard the Coronel Pietro expose his plan of an anesthesia gas in the truck. Yet she began to worry when the Inspectora understood the true objectives behind the heist. Not only they now all knew they wanted to gain time before anything else, but they also figured out that the team inside the Fábrica was printing their own money.

She did not like this. Sure, they all knew someone would understand it sooner or later, even rather sooner than later, yet it was too close to be comfortable. They would have to be more careful now in the ways they would use to gain time in the future. So she kept playing her part with the interrogation, being as unhelpful as possible while giving the impression of an eager puppy trying to help.

It was later than she saw him. Entering the tent, his phone in one hand, his focus on Raquel Murillo, and only her. Something about the mother of the Inspectora, or her daughter, Adria did not care. All she cared about was the man, the man with his stupid glasses, his shy attitude... The man who did not even look at her way.

He gave Raquel his phone and she exited the tent quickly, in panic. For a moment the young woman saw the eyes of the man hardened, his mouth showing a little smirk, and his whole demeanor holding much more assurance.

It only last for a few seconds, but during those seconds it was not Salvador « Salva » Martín, but El Professor. Yet to her deception even the Professor did not seem to pay attention to her, only to the Inspectora. And it bothered Adria to no end.

She knew they could not afford to be suspicious, to give any details, to get caught... But after a year away from him, a year with someone else, she needed the reassurance only his arms around her could give. Was it really so selfish?

The answer seemed to be yes, for she saw the man exited the tent, accompanied by an officer, never having acknowledged her presence. And for the first time since a very long period she felt like crying.

Suddenly she felt thin arms around her waist, too fragile to Sergio's, but comforting all the same. A pointed chin took place on her shoulder, and even if she should not be, Adria found herself better in this embrace.

She decided to stay there for a while, just the time to get a hold over her emotions.

* * *

Spencer was speaking with Adria, the young woman still close to him, when he heard her stomach growling. From the amused looks they received their way he was not the only one, and the young woman's cheeks took a bright shade of red.

"There is a coffee shop on the other side of the street. From what Raquel told me, the sandwiches are rather good." Ángel Rubio, the partner of Raquel, indicated them with a little smile.

Spencer thanked him and decided to take his girlfriend there.

* * *

Adria was embarrassed as Spencer lead her toward the place. So lost in her thoughts that she was, she had not realized it had been a while since the last time she eat something. But when they entered the coffee shop she almost stopped dead in her tracks. There he was, laughing and smiling at the woman in front of him.

Oblivious to her turmoil, Spencer hailed the happy couple. With a waive of her hand Raquel invited them to join their table.

"Salva, this is the FBI Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid, and his girlfriend Adria Martin." The woman presented, smiling.

"Nice to meet Agent Reid, Adria." The greetings barely out of his mouth, Salva took his attention back to Raquel.

This time it was not sadness that overwhelmed Paris, but anger. How dare he? So now she was not worth his time? Obviously, his stupid plan was more important than just making a sign toward her. Or maybe it was just the Inspectora who was now more important than her?

"Are you ok Adria?" There was concerns in Spencer's eyes. Obviously she had stayed quiet too long, lost in her thoughts.

Well, Sergio wanted to play? She could play this game too. Without taking her eyes off Spencer, she leaned a little bit closer to him, taking strength in his presence.

"I'm fine, just a little bit cold." Immediately he took of his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiled softly at his chivalrous attitude.

For a moment she let herself being lured in the warmth of the clothe, the proximity of Spencer. It was so easy, moments like this, to forget that it was all an act. That at the end of this case they would not take the plane together. They would not go home to command a pizza and read a book, both of them in the bed, next to each other.

Both of them would not go to Rossi's house the Sunday to eat pasta with the rest of the team. She would not play with Jack, not discuss girls' problems with Emily and JJ... Would she miss all this?

Suddenly Adria felt sick. A conversation played in her mind, the one she had with Berlin a few hours before she left, one she did not wish to remember.

_**Flashback**_

"_So, ready?" Adria jumped in surprise, not having heard the other behind her. Andrés was smirking, obviously happy about scaring her._

"_As ready as I will ever be." She sighed. She was not excited about it, but there was nothing she could do to change the situation._

"_Are sure?"_

"_What? You don't think I can hold the affection of Doctor Spencer Reid for a year?" She knew she was not happy about this assignment, but that did not mean she was going to fail it._

"_Oh, I'm sure you can. What I'm not certain is, when the pretty little fairy tale will have to end, will you be strong enough to not choose the happily ever after?" His smirk seemed to widen, yet his eyes had suddenly become cold._

"_What do you mean?" She knew the direction this conversation was about to take, and she did not like it._

"_Who will you decide to live with, Sergio or Spencer?"_

"_I love Sergio!" She did not scream, but instead hissed it, daring the man with every fibre of her being to contradict her on this point._

"_And I have never doubted that." he tried to placate her. "But does that mean you cannot fall in love with the sweet, charming, and brilliant Spencer Reid? I don't think so." When he saw she would not argue, he went on._

"_So, I repeat the question. When the time will come to choose between the happily ever after of the princess, or tormented fate of the wicked witch, which one will you decide to take?" He had walked closer and closer, making her take a step back each time, until he had her trapped between him and the wall behind her._

"_I..." Adria was at lost. What was she supposed to respond to that? What was he trying to prove?_

"_Who will you decide to be, Adria Martin or Paris?" And without another word he turned around and exit the piece, like nothing happened, leaving the young woman lost and confused._

_**End Flashback**_

"I need to go to the restrooms." she whispered in Spencer's ears.

When she saw him nodded, she got up and almost ran toward the door with the desired sign. Once inside she reached the washbasin and opened the water to splash her face. She was pale, and her respiration was fast and sporadic.

Never before had she doubted who she would choose to be once everything would end. But never before her two worlds, her two lives, had crashed and twisted so closely. She sighed loudly, trying to order her thoughts. Maybe trying to make Sergio jealous had not been the best idea.

A few seconds later she heard the door opening, and before she could see who it was, she was turned around and shoved almost violently against the wall. In front of her was what apparently a very pissed of Professor.

"What are you playing at?" he hissed angrily.

"I'm not playing, merely following my part of the plan. Like you're following yours" she answered sweetly.

"That's why I didn't want any relationship during the operation." He sighed, and suddenly seemed tired. Tired to pretend, tired to fight. He never liked to fight with her.

"I know." She deflated. "I'm sorry. It's just... after a year without seen you, been with you, watching you flirted with her... it's too much." Paris knew her comportment had been childish, and now she was ashamed.

"I know..." The man paused, heisted for a second, and continued "I know because I feel the same. But we have to carry on, at least for a few days." This admission seemed to cost him a lot.

"Would you be jealous, Professor?" She knew she would not have an answer, and did not get one.

Instead he kissed her, hard and passionately, and she answered in kind. They to remember how it was to be together, and to forget how long they had been apart. Tried to forget that for the next few days they would have to be in someone else embrace, and see the other in the arms of another.

"How can he not know, not see it, I'll never understand. You are always so true, so sincere when you love. How can he see this thing between you is not real?"

"Don't be too hard on him, he never saw me truly love, unlike you." she laughed a little. "It's a little bit like if I was to blame the Inspectora for falling for 'Salva'."

"Well, touché." He was laughing too now. Once the laughter died, she sighed.

"We need to go back."

"I know... Go, I'll be just behind you."

And she did. She went back t Spencer like noting happened, like she did not just kissed another man with all her strength, all her passion. Maybe that was why her feeling of wrong would not seem to disappear.

* * *

The end of the day passed in a blur. Moscow tried to surrender to the authorities, and truly this would have been a shame, he seemed to be a good man. Then Berlin -and really what the heck had he been thinking?- organized a little walk on the roof, something even El Professor, was not aware of, if the slight tremor Adria could detect in his voice was any indication.

Next, against the wishes of the BAU, the Coronal Pietro managed to convince the Inspectora to order the shoot, which result in Arturito taking a bullet in the shoulder. And Adria could only mourn the fact that this at not managed to kill the guy. For once Raquel would have been useful -no Paris was absolutely not bitter with the Inspectora- and in the end it would have make life far easier for everybody.

Then Adria almost made a victory dance, something she suspected Sergio did, when they decided to send Ángel as a mole inside the medical team. Paris was not nervous about the intervention team who would try to enter during the operation, she knew El Professor had already envisaged and create a plan to prevent such thing.

She almost laughed out loud when Arturito made a mistake, slipping in the name he called her wife. It was sad for his wife, who seemed to be a really sweet and kind person. Maybe she would forgive him... Or maybe not. He certainly did not deserve it.

When she saw Ángel Rubio coming back running, Adria knew Berlin had executed the plan perfectly, and when the partner of the Inspectora explained hastily about different masks, the young woman felt a pang of pride.

This was the result of Sergio's genius, different from Spencer's in so many ways, the result Andrés know-how and skills, the prelude of the disaster the and the failure the law enforcement would know in the end against them.

And now Paris, because at this moment she did not doubt she was Paris, knew El Professor could hear everything. The bug was probably in the glasses -this was the most logical and easiest choice- of the poor Ángel Rubio, who unknowingly had become their Trojan Horse.

The meeting after this slight excitation was just a big joke in Adria's eyes. Trying to find all the masks they could have in reference to known painters, really? The worst part was that even the members of the BAU took their chance. If it was just to be a test about cultural and general knowledge, there was a lot of games for that. The only interesting point was the obvious sexual tension between the Raquel and her partner. This could be useful in the future.

* * *

Then Spencer took her back to the hotel, and they went almost instantly to bed. They were both exhausted by the events of the day, but for different reasons. Spencer was worried and angry about Arturo Roman and the aborted mission.

Adria on the other side was still conflicted about her stance in all this. Why did she doubt earlier? Why now, when everything was finally falling into places? She knew she could not afford to let this happened again in the future.

After all, she was Paris, right?

* * *

_I take all the critiques, good or bad, as long as they are constructive ^^ Please R&R !_


End file.
